Nightmares
by Imamonster12
Summary: Senpai keeps hearing his Kohai wake up everynight, but Senpai doesn't know why, it's his time to find out...what is troubling Morinaga...


It was 4am in the morning, and Souichi was lying flat on his back in his bed trying his hardest to go to sleep, but something was disrupting him. He kept hearing sounds in the living room, and he knew exactly who it was making those noises, it was his idiotic Kohai Morinaga. For a while now Morinaga had gotten up around 3-4 O'clock in the morning, and would sit by the window and drown in his own sorrows. Souichi would think that his Kohai was trying to prove something, but he knew that for a while now Morinaga was keeping a secret from his Senpai, and this agitated Souichi.

Souichi groaned a curse and pushed away the sheets, grabbed his glasses and walked over to his bedroom door, and gently creaked open his door. He peered outside into the dark room. Morinaga was sitting silently by the window. The moon light shinning gracefully upon his handsome face. His eyes looked lost and saddened, and no smile was on his face. His hair looked a mess from the sleep before waking up, and he was wearing just pyjama trousers, showing his gorgeous chest and arms. His Senpai stopped for a moment, and just stared at his Kohai's body… _what the fuck am I doing? _Souichi shook his head annoyed by his sudden stare.

Just before he shouted for his Kohai to go to bed, a tear unexpectedly rolled down Morinaga's face, and he abruptly started sobbing as quietly as he could manage. Souichi's eyes widened in both shock and fear as he tried to figure out what to do and say in this situation,

"Morinaga…?" Souichi mumbled feeling confused and slightly anxious. Morinaga's head whipped around to face his baffled face,

"Senpai!" Morinaga quickly stood up and wiped his eyes and placed a smile on his face, but even Souichi knew it was obviously fake,

"What was all of that?" Souichi asked gesturing towards Morinaga crying,

"Oh…don't worry about that Senpai, I'm sorry for waking you-."

"Shut up and tell me god dammit." Souichi groaned walked up to his saddened Kohai. When Morinaga didn't say anything and just looked down, Souichi groaned a frustrated curse, _what is it that he's hiding? _Thought Souichi, "You've been getting up around this time every night…why?" His Senpai asked aggravated,

"I don't want to bother you Senpai, and I'm really sorry that I woke you up every time I got up…but I don't really want to talk it about it with you." Morinaga said bluntly.

Souichi was taken aback, his eyes widened. That was usually his line! _Something definitely must be up… _

"What the fuck, why can't you tell me you idiot." Souichi hissed,

"Because it's about you." Morinaga said looking deeply into his Senpai's eyes, another tear quietly rolling down his face,

"W-what…what about me?" Souichi asked becoming more worried than he was just a second ago,

"I-I keep having these nightmares and…no don't worry about it-."

"Shut the fuck up with your 'don't worry about it' and 'it's nothing' bull shit, and fucking tell me!" Souichi barked grabbing hold of his Kohai's arm and tugging it angrily, but not enough to cause any pain.

Morinaga sighed and wrapped his arms around his Senpai sadly, surprising Souichi so much he nearly toppled over from his stumble backwards,

"Oh Senpai…" but his snuffles and coughing cut him short in his sentence, as he cried on his Senpai's shoulder. _I've never seen him like this before…oh Morinaga…_

Souichi awkwardly wrapped his hands lightly around his sad Kohai and sighed pitifully,

"Please Morinaga, tell me what your crying about." Souichi mumbled as Morinaga rose his head from his Senpai's shoulder,

"This…it's about this…I-I keep having nightmares that you hated me, and then left me for good…also I had another nightmare that you got a girlfriend and kissed her right in front of me…a-and so many other things…oh Senpai…Don't leave me!" Morinaga cried and nearly collapsed from how much he was sobbing now.

Souichi stiffed up in shock, and stared at his heartbroken Kohai and felt his own heart braking, but being Senpai he tried himself not to show it,

"Morinaga…I-I…" he didn't know what to say, "I'm not going to leave you, you idiot…have you seen what things I've gave up for you to stay by my side, let alone me leaving!" mumbled Souichi, not realising his cheeks were slightly pink. Morinaga stared up at his Senpai with hope within his beautiful green eyes,

"Is…is that true Senpai?" he asked, happy tears welling up in his eyes,

"Sadly…y-yes." Souichi stuttered with a small smile. A joyful smile returned on his handsome Kohai, and he hugged him tighter with contentment

Souichi sighed and smiled as he patted Morinaga on his head,

"Now…GO TO BED, I'M FUCKING KNACKERED NO THANKS TO YOU!" Souichi shouted turning his pat into a thump on the back on Morinaga's head, '_I'm not letting him make me go all mushy on his sob story, I'm not that weak!'_

"Ouch! Sorry Senpai!" He called as he ran off back to his own room,

"AND DON'T FUCKING CRY AGAIN, IT'S ANNOYING!" Souichi shouted back at him. Before Morinaga took of for bed, he turned around and smiled, a small blush forming on Souichi's face,

"I love you Senpai." Morinaga said with a twinkle in his eye. Senpai felt his knees buckle from the confession, but before Morinaga's Senpai could react Morinaga said something after causing Souichi's blush to increase, "Before I go to sleep…may I have one kiss?" Morinaga asked hopefully. Senpai's eyes widened in irritation,

"Your just pushing it now." Groaned his Senpai, but Morinaga ignored him and stroked Souichi's soft cheek, and before he could shout at his Kohai to go away Morinaga suddenly planted a soft and gentle kiss on his Senpai's lips. It was a slight shock at the beginning, but then his eyes slowly closed. All of Souichi's frustration and irritation washed away in an instant. Just like it always did.

When Morinaga took his magical lips away from his Senpai's he had an annoying happy smile stuck on his face,

"What?" Souichi groaned, feeling like he wanted to hit him again,

"Oh nothing, I'm just happy…" Morinaga sighed. Souichi stared at his Kohai for a moment, and gave out a sigh himself,

"Just go to bed you pervert." Souichi groaned knowing that Morinaga was holding himself back from doing anything other than kiss him. But Morinaga just laughed and took off to bed.

But as soon as Morinaga's door shut, he let out a sigh and a chuckle, thinking back to when they just kissed, causing him to turn red at the memory,

"Leave Morinaga huh…_never_…"


End file.
